


Pre-Show

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Light Masochism, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickie between Mark and Jack before a panel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Show

**Author's Note:**

> regret is my name...

Mark knew they had to be fast as he gave a light squeeze and watched the man under him fell apart under his fingers. Mark loved the sight of blue eyes hazed over in lust, green hair tugged and pulled into a perfect state that screamed 'had sex'. He loved the feeling of Jack breathing under his hand that was draped over the younger man's neck, the trust that came with it. That Jack trusted him enough for this.

"Oh god," Jack breathed out. Nothing had even happened but the feeling of Mark in complete control over him had his body humming. Jack stared into Mark's eyes and felt himself stiffen more as Mark's eyes were blown completely black with lust. It drove him crazy.

Mark leaned down and kissed at the side of his mouth. "Tell daddy what you want," Jack could only slam his eyes shut and whine, arching his back in search of friction, "Come on, be good for daddy. What does his princess want?"

"Fuck, fucking touch me." Jack moaned out. Hearing Mark growl those god awful things had him on fire. He felt like ever nerve was buzzing. But still Mark didn't move. He wouldn't until Jack did what he wanted, said what he wanted.

"Touch me, daddy," Jack breathed out.

Mark inhaled sharply at the words and moved his other hand to quickly remove Jack's underwear. Mark gave another squeeze before he removed his hand from Jack's neck and moved it to his dick. Mark started pumping at a hurried pace, rushing his lover. Mark started kissing the side of Jack's neck where slight red marks showed from the pressure he applied and felt him mewl for more. "That's it, cum for daddy," Mark growled and apparently that was all it took.

Jack tensed under him and in a drawn out moan, he arched his back and came across his stomach. Make rutted quickly against Jack and released quietly. Breathing heavy, Mark kissed him lightly on the lips. "Come on, we have to go."

"Jesus, Mark. Give me a second."

"I thought it was daddy?"

"Shut up."

"Clean up. Panel starts in 10 minutes and you look like you just got a handjob from an extremely attractive man who loves you."

Jack pretended to be surprised, "How'd you know?"

"Good guess."

**Author's Note:**

> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ....and fanfic is my game
> 
> i regret this
> 
> i regret all of my life
> 
> i dont even have a daddy kink or enjoy any of this wtf i hate everything
> 
> daddy save me
> 
> i wrote this on the bus hope you all enjoyed it 
> 
> HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MA YOU PROUD OF ME
> 
> and birthday dad


End file.
